


Running on Fumes

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Kix needs a nap, Overworked Medic, Podfic Welcome, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Kix waits seemingly endless moments for the world to stop spinning, trying to convince himself he just stood up too fast. When he feels relatively stable again, he steps away from the desk.Bad idea.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Kix & a 212th Medic
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Running on Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #23: What’s a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here? - Exhaustion  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

Kix rubs his eyes, scowling when the words on the datapad remain stubbornly blurry. Five straight days of taking care of his injured and sick vode are taking their toll on him. He’s running on bad caf and too many stims now and can't afford a distraction; there’s paperwork that needs doing. 

A bout of coughing drags his attention away from the uncooperative pad. He squints across the medical tent, trying to find the coughing vod. Heaving himself to his feet he immediately clutches at the desk to stay upright. He leans against it, legs trembling, vision swimming hard enough that the cots seem like they’re floating. Sharp throbbing pounds behind his eyes, and his neck and shoulder have locked up tight. 

Kix waits seemingly endless moments for the world to stop spinning, trying to convince himself he just stood up too fast. When he feels relatively stable again, he steps away from the desk.

Bad idea.

Dizziness swamps him, black spots dancing across his vision. He staggers, tripping over his own feet, and flails, trying to brace for impact with the ground.

It takes Kix several long moments to realize he never hit the ground, and even longer to feel the arms wrapped around him. He blinks sluggishly at his savior, brain struggling to comprehend the situation.

“Wow, looks like I got here just in time,” the unknown vod comments. “How long have you been awake?”

Kix just blinks dumbly at him.

“Okay, you are really out of it.” The vod — a medic from the 212th Kix finally recognizes — hefts him up to standing, arm tight around his waist as Kix’s legs wobble, threatening to send him back to the ground. “Time to get some rest, Kix.”

At that Kix starts struggling feebly. “No, gotta… gotta take care of the men,” he slurs.

“Easy, Kix. Look around. The 212th have got this. You’ve done your part. Now let us take care of you.”

All around them, medics in 212th gold bustle between cots, checking on their 501st brothers.

Kix stares at them, slumping in the vod’s arms. “Fine.” He yawns, a giant jaw-cracking thing that uses up the last of his energy.

He barely feels himself getting carried out of the med tent and into another. Voices talking, then he’s passed from one set of arms into another. He faceplants into a chest. A very familiar smelling chest.

Kix snuggles into Jesse, feeling his riduur’s laugh rumble through him.

“C’mon, Kix, let’s get you undressed and into bed.”

Kix grumbles but starts fumbling at his armor. Jesse bats his hands away when he struggles with the clasps, quickly and efficiently stripping him.

Jesse helps him onto the cot, and Kix melts into it, sighing happily. Jesse laughs, sliding in behind him. He immediately rolls over and cuddles into Jesse’s side, laying his head on his chest.

Kix falls asleep almost instantly, safe Jesse’s loving embrace.

  
  


(When Kix awakens twelve hours later, he has the mother of all stim hangovers. Jesse, bless his cyare, has a hypo that’ll take care of the worst of the symptoms.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
